


Of knights and dragons

by myotishia



Series: All ye who enter here [3]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: A busy Saturday is interrupted by the appearance of a black knight on horseback.





	Of knights and dragons

**Author's Note:**

> New reader? Start right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551278)

Rush hour in the high street was an awful time for anything to appear, but rush hour on a Saturday in the high street was even worse. A bulky figure, dressed head to toe in a pitch black suit of armour, on the back of a jet black horse stood at one end of the street holding a lance. No one knew where they had come from, appearing in the middle of the pavement as if from thin air. The huge horse stomped its hooves and huffed, steam rising from its nostrils.

No one was quite sure how to react before it turned and got ready to charge. The crowds parted like the red sea, people climbing over each other to get out of the way of the black knight. The horse reared up before galloping towards the road, lance pointed directly forward. The beating hooves of the stallion seemed to shake the ground with every hoof fall. The lance pierced the door of a parked car before the black knight disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared, only leaving the lance behind as evidence of its existence. 

Above, Billis watched with vague amusement, knowing that this was only the first of many appearances to come.

 

As no one had been actually hurt, and the rift was calm, Jack picked up the lance and decided it could wait until Monday as long as nothing else decided to make an entrance. It was almost like old times, before he rebuilt his team from the ground up. Recent days made it easy to forget how deathly quiet it had been. He smiled to himself looking at the little bits and pieces that decorated each desk. Even Iantos desk, that he had kept clear for a long time, had gained a few trinkets. The small, plush, Cthulhu sat next to his computer, a concert entry wristband was wrapped around its middle, having been carefully removed the moment he got back. Jack just hoped it would last.

 

Owen and Elise spent their Saturdays sparring. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder, feeling pretty good about her progress after such a long break while she dealt with her arm. Tosh preferred something more relaxed like yoga and just hoped that her partners would remember that metal is more solid than skin. She didn’t want that trip to A and E. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before going to meet her two favourite people. They were looking intently at Elise’s phone.Tosh peeked over.

“What are we looking at?”

“Oh, hi sweety. This video was taken a few hours ago. I don’t know if it’s real or not but it looks pretty real.” Elise tilted the screen to show the youtube clip of the black knight charging down the street. 

“I can probably tell you on my computer but youtube compression is always the worst for decoding edits.”

“It’s real.” Owen held up his own phone, having asked Jack about it, who replied with an image of the lance sitting on a table in the hub.

“I wonder why the knight disappeared but his lance didn’t.”

“Maybe he didn’t disappear. He might have just shifted somewhere else.”

Elise paused. “I might be wrong but I don’t think medieval knights actually painted their armour. And if this is accurate…” She paused the video to look at the tip of the lance. “Then this isn’t a medieval lance.”

“How can you tell?”

“Lances were made of wood with a steel tip. This one is obviously a single piece of metal, otherwise it would have splintered when it hit the car. I don’t know how the knight was holding that thing up. Real ones were as heavy as a full set of armour, let alone a solid metal one.”

“Think it’s just a reenactor that got booted through time?”

“No idea.”

 

Gwen sat in her bathroom, staring at the small stick in her hand. She’d been so careful so it couldn’t be right. She’d need to get a blood test but her usual doctors surgery was closed at the weekend and it seemed a bit extreme to go to the hospital. It was just typical that this would happen a week before Owen would be able to clear the implant for human use. She needed to speak to Rhys, who was probably starting to wonder if she was ill. She threw the test in the bin, washed her hands and tried to look as if nothing was wrong.

“What’s up?” He asked, a soft smile on his face.

Gwen returned the smile, feeling a little better just being close to him. “Nothing. Why?”

“You looked a bit woozy this morning and you’ve been in there for half an hour.”

She sat down and lent her head on his shoulder. “Was I?”

“Gwen… I can tell when you’re hiding something. What’s going on? World’s not ending is it?”

“What? No! No.” She laughed. “Nothing like that. It’s just I’ve got a medical coming up and I hate the blood tests.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She would have to get a blood test and she did hate them. 

“You’re healthy. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Think they’ll let me hold your hand?” He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a soft squeeze. 

“Don’t be soft.”

“I’m serious. You can laugh when I pass out before you do.”

“Stop it. You have work anyway. It’s not a big deal.”

“As long as you’re sure. And the world’s definitely not ending, because if it is I’m calling in sick.”

 

Monday rolled round and the second Gwen got into the hub she grabbed Owen and pulled him to a side. 

“What did I do?” He asked, confused.

“I need a pregnancy test.” 

“I thought you were being careful.”

“I was but I’ve been feeling a bit… Off. I took a test and it came out positive but you know those things aren’t completely reliable.”

“Different from last time? When you had possible morning sickness.”

“Yes. I’m not as nauseous but I still feel wrong and this is the second period I’ve missed in a row.”

“Ok, ok. Give me half an hour to move the rats.”

“Why are the rats in the way?”

“I think Stumpy’s trying to organise a break out. He’s gotten full of himself since he got his new claw.”

“He’s a rat, Owen.” She said drily. 

“He’s a very smart rat. I caught him trying to use part of his little wooden house to pry open the door.”

“Fine. Just call me when the rats are away.” She sighed, really wanting to get it over and done with. She’d been so wrapped up in getting this sorted out that she hadn’t even noticed the huge lance in the middle of the room. Jack had to basically drag the thing in with its extreme weight and he knew it would take both himself and Ianto to move it again.

Elise knocked on it, listening to the clang of the hollow weapon. “It’s hollow. If we’re not going to keep it for any particular reason I could cut it down. Make it easier to move.”

“What have I told you about reading my mind.” Said Jack, having considered cutting it up the day before.

“Well, it’s not as cool being just a replica.”

“True.”

“Mind if I use the scythe? It’ll be quicker than anything else.”

“Go for it.”

Tosh waved over at the small group. “We have something else.”

“Not another knight I hope.”

“No… I’m not sure what it is. Or more what they are.” 

 

The goblin like creatures had torn apart the store. Granted it was hard to tell in Primark but there were definitely signs that it wasn’t just the usual human messiness. Some of the clothing rails had been bent and broken. Anything shiney had been gathered and there were a few pieces of jewellery scattered on the floor like a trail leading to the changing rooms. The staff and customers had all evacuated, having been told that there was a serious gas leak and anything they saw was a side effect of exposure. Jack, Tosh and Elise took off their respirators as soon as they were out of sight of the masses. Tosh was scanning for any sign of rift activity to try and track where these things were coming from. Or any residual energy signature for that matter. Nothing had made itself known yet. 

High pitched chattering emanated from the ladies changing room, the hunched, green skinned, beings trying to hoard anything shiny inside. One ran out and directly into Jacks leg. It was around three feet tall and wore tattered clothing that looked roughly sewn together. 

It looked up and in a raspy voice screeched. “Humaaaaan!” before jumping up onto the door frame like a monkey. A barrage of coat hangers came flying out of the changing room as the three agents took cover.

“Did that thing just speak?” Tosh asked, crouched down behind a counter.

“Goblins speak English. Who knew?” Jack smiled at the ridiculousness of it all. “Do you think they realise that they’re going to run out of hangers eventually?”

Elise peeked over the counter before ducking down again. “I don’t think they’re really future orientated.” 

“Well, we know one thing that motivates them.” He held out a few coins, letting the light hit them. 

The coat hangers stopped flying and the chatter rose again.

“Shiny… Want shiny… Deal with human for shiny… What human want?” A larger goblin with a chipped ear asked, venturing out. 

“Where did you come from?”

“We here. Always here… Now have shiny?” 

He threw one coin over to them. “If you want more shinys I know where you can get some.”

“Shinys? Yes, we want. Human tell us.”

“You’re going to have to follow us.”

“Human trick. No, give shinys now!” The goblin grabbed for the other coins only to find itself grabbed. Jack lifted the creature up by the scruff as it struggled. “Human trap! Let go!”

“We just want to know how you got here.”

“Always here. Made here.”

“Made?”

“Queen made us. This goblin chapter.”

“Who’s this queen?”

“Free us. Chapter ending!” The goblin flailed about before disappearing into nothingness. 

Jack looked to Tosh to see if she’d caught where it went but she had nothing. It had simply ceased to be.

“It’s like these things are jumping right out of a story book.”

 

Gwen hated the waiting. It always made time feel like it had slowed. She had to stop herself from chewing on her nails. 

“Well…” Owen began. 

“Well?”

“Congrats. You’re about three weeks pregnant.”

She didn’t know what to say. She’d hoped it had been a false positive but no, it was one hundred percent right. She looked up when she felt Owens hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok. You look like you’re about to pass out. Just rest for a bit, yea?”

“I’m just… Wow.”

“Does Rhys know?”

“No. I didn’t tell him about the test. I didn’t want to get his hopes up.”

“And you?”

“I don’t know… I just… I’m happy but what about my job?”

“It’ll still be here. Baby or not. Listen Gwen, you’re healthy and have a stable home. This is your choice but if you’re not sure then go home and call Rhys. Talk it over with him then see how you feel.”

“If I don’t think I can do this…”

“Then there are options. This early it won’t be a big problem so don’t let it stress you out too much. Just remember, you’re the one who’s going to be carrying the kid so make sure you’re completely sure either way.”

“Thanks… Just thanks.” She had calmed a lot. At least she had a definite answer and knew what she had to do next.

“Go home. I’ll cover for you.”

“Really?”

“Yea. No point in sitting at your desk distracted.”

“I owe you one.”

 

Tosh was more than a little annoyed that the things that were appearing barely gave life signs, let alone any energy signature she could trace. Having only found two incidents she couldn’t even find a pattern. It was frustrating. She’d barely returned when a rumbling pulled her from her thoughts. 

The computer told her it wasn’t seismic activity and the rift was relatively calm. Cameras all around the city were showing what looked like high stone walls appearing left right and centre. People cowered in the nearest buildings they could get to. 

“What is all this?” She breathed to herself, aghast at what she was seeing. A labyrinth had seemingly sprung up from nowhere. In the centre was a tall tower.

Jack stared at the screen. “Why do I get the feeling that the source of this is at the top of that tower.”

“It’s a giant tower. Of course it is.”

“Right everyone… Where’s Gwen?”

Owen pulled on his jacket. “She’s gone home. 24 hour bug.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Really.”

“Really.”

“She has the best timing. Fine, let’s go. Tosh, can you guide us through as best you can from above?”

“I’ll do my best.” She nodded. 

 

The walls were solid stone and had a thin layer of moss growing on certain bricks as if for decoration. It all looked like a storybook illustration. Bright blue and red birds flew over, singing perfectly in tune. After over an hour of walking the area was starting to lose its charm. The walls were too high to boost up onto and too high to see where exactly they finished so space jumping would be too dangerous. The moss made the bricks too slippery to climb up so walking was the only option.  The first clearing was up ahead, a fountain glittering in the sunlight. Two rabbits hopped around in the grass, seemingly perfectly happy to share their space. They didn’t react like rabbits should. Like the black knights lance, they were an imitation. 

“How far in are we?” Asked Owen, leaning against one wall.

“I’d say you’re about a quarter of the way through.” Replied Tosh.

“That all?”

“Sorry. If it helps the lance disappeared about ten minutes ago so we haven't got that to deal with anymore.”

Owen flopped down on the grass, looking up to the watercolour blue sky. 

Jack stepped over him. “Giving up already?”

“Sod off. You’re just as sick of this place as I am.”

“At least there aren’t any goblins throwing things at you.” He pulled on one of the trailing vines. “This place follows the logic of a kids story.”

“Yea. And?”

“That means these should be climbable.” He pulled the thick vine taught and began the climb.

Owen sat up, waiting for the thud of Jack falling but it never came. The captain waved from his perch on top of the wall. 

“I can’t believe that just worked.” The doctor shook his head, vaguely amused, and stood. “Elise, you next. I can catch you if the vine snaps.” 

“Ever the gentleman Owen.” She smiled, taking hold of the greenery, getting the best foothold she could to make her way up. Jack helped pull her up when she got close to the top. They had to be at least fifteen feet in the air and the expanse of twisted walls seemed to go on forever, swirling around the central tower. As Owen reached the top of the wall a massive shadow fell over them. He looked up to see a dragon flying over them. The red scaled beast roared as it turned, flames licking up around its nose. 

“Oh shit!” Owen exclaimed, pulling himself up to the top of the wall. “Which way are we running?”

“Fuck running!” Elise grabbed Owens hand in her right and Jacks hand in her left, space jumping them as close to the tower as she could confidently see. They looked back to see the dragon breathing a wide stream of flame across the spot where they’d just been standing. It shot into the air before diving right towards them, furious that its prey had moved. 

“Think you’ve got another jump in you?” Asked Owen, looking down at the sheer drop they’d have to climb down before reaching the door to the tower. She nodded and made the jump, Jack slamming through the door and pulling her along behind. Owen turned and slammed the large wooden door closed as the light and heat from the dragons breath swept under it, leaving the smell of charred wood and a thick black smoke that rose up to the stone ceiling.

“Are you all ok? I’ve lost track of you.” Asked Tosh, anxiety in her voice.

“We’re inside the tower, charred but in one piece. What was here before the tower?” Jack asked as he looked through the window at the dragon flying away.

“It’s a residential area.”

 

Gwen felt as if she had paced a groove in the carpet. Rhys had told her that he’d be back in a couple of hours but those hours had passed and he was still nowhere to be seen. She knew it had to be because of the sudden appearance of the towering walls but it still made her stomach churn. A voice made her spin around. Recognising it, but not with the warm comfort of her husband but the man who had convinced her to hand over a tainted letter. Billis sat at her dining table. “Mrs Cooper. I appreciate you delivering my correspondence. Your team must be struggling having lost two members so close to each other."

Gwen gritted her teeth. “Get out of my house!”

“Now now, there’s no need for such anger. I’m simply fixing the timeline that was damaged. You shouldn’t worry though, you survived just fine.” He lent on his hand, a book open on the table in front of him. It looked like a childrens book of fairy tales. “These stories were originally written as cautionary tales. The ugly stepsisters cut open their own feet to fit into the glass slipper. Sleeping beauty awoke when her child tried to nurse on the finger she pricked with the spindle. Rapunzel's prince was blinded by the thorns of the brambles around his beloveds tower. Little red riding hood was devoured by the wolf. Not usually the kind of story you would want to tell to a child.”

“Get to the point!”

“I wonder what kind of stories you’ll tell your own child. Will you tell them the story of the cannibals who ate others out of enjoyment? About the monsters in the sewers? About your dear workmates?”

Her eyes were wide. “How do you…”

“I know many things but that’s not for you to concern yourself about. I am here out of simple curiosity. And of course… Congratulations.” 

In the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving her alone with the book left on the dining table. It was like a warning. Nowhere was safe. But it proved one thing, he didn’t know that both Elise and Ianto were very much alive. She jumped as she heard the front door open.

“Sorry, traffic was insane. Well, you know about the walls.” Rhys called, tossing his keys down beside the door. “Are you ok? You don’t usually call in the middle of the day.”

She had to pull herself together, even if her heart felt as if it was trying to crawl its way up through her throat. “We just need to talk.”

“About what?” He looked like a kicked puppy dog.

“Nothing bad.” She swiftly clarified. “Sit down.”

He pulled off his coat and sat next to her expectantly.

“I had that blood test.”

He took her hand. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. I’m fine… I’m pregnant.”

There was a long silence as the news sank in, tears welling in Rhys’ eyes. “You’re… You’re pregnant.”

“Yep. I need to know if you think we’re ready.”

“How long?”

“Three weeks. So we have time to think about it.”

“Think about what? This is amazing.” 

“Are you sure we can handle this?”

“Gwen, after everything we’ve been through together we can handle a baby.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yea. Let’s have this baby… You’re going to be a dad.”

He rubbed his eyes with one hand, a bright smile on his face. “You’re going to be a mum… When can we tell people?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” She laughed, her nerves forgotten.

 

The inside of the tower was decorated like a little girls doll house. Everything was brightly coloured and there was an abundance of glitter. 

“It looks like a my little pony just vomited all over this place.” Owen remarked, almost squinting at the glaring magenta walls. 

“The rest is out of girls Saturday morning cartoon, why not this?” Said Jack, heading towards a staircase up. 

Elise rolled her eyes. “I think that says more about Saturday morning cartoons than the stuff we’ve been running in to. What are you thinking this is? You usually have a theory by now.”

“I’m still not sure what’s causing these things to materialise but I have my suspicions as to where it’s getting it’s ideas.”

Owen glared at the stairs. “If only one of those ideas was a lift.”

They started the long trek up the winding stairs, passing empty floor after empty deserted floor. It was like a half completed computer game. All the rooms were built but nothing had been added to them. Higher and higher they went until they found a room that actually had furniture. Unfortunately it also had two guards. Both were in full plate armour and wielding short swords.

“Gentlemen.” Jack announced, his winning smile and open stance making it seem as if these men were his best friends. “We’re here for our audience with the queen.”

The guards looked at each other then back at Jack, hands on their swords.

“You wouldn’t attack a diplomat from a neighbouring kingdom, would you?” 

The two identical men paused before opening the large double doors into the throne room. Owen and Elise followed Jack through, a little uncertain of the metal clad guards. 

The throne room was vast, much larger than the outside of the tower should allow, and decorated mostly in white. A small figure sat on the throne, her gown taking up more space than she did. 

“Who’s there?” She asked, her voice that of a child. She looked skinny and sickly, dark circles under her eyes. Getting closer it was clear she had no eyebrows. 

“Your majesty?” Asked Jack, bowing dramatically. 

“Yes. I’m the queen. Who are you?”

“My name is Captain Jack Harkness. Is that your labyrinth outside?”

“The maze? I made that. Do you like it?” She looked happy.

“It’s very impressive, but it’s covered the city and the people are very sad.” 

                    

“Sad? Oh, I didn’t mean to upset anybody. I just wanted to make something nice and the man said I could make anything.”

“The man?”

“Yes. He gave me this crown and said I didn’t have to feel sick all the time anymore. I could make anything I could dream of and it worked. When I’m sleeping I can do anything I want to.”

“Are you sleeping now?”

“Yea. This is my dream silly.”

“Do you think we could talk back closer to the ground? This is a very high tower.”

“Don’t you like heights? It’s ok.” 

The tower seemed to compress down and the room became much smaller, more like a little girls room. The sound of machinery echoed. 

The queen sat on the end of her bed, her twin a mass of tubes and wires on the bed, only alive thanks to the machines doing the work her skeletal body couldn’t. Owen could barely look at her, knowing that this kid was at home for her final days. He’d seen kids with cancer at the late stage before and it always hurt. No wonder she was trying to hide in a dream. 

Jack crouched down as not to tower over the girl. “That’s you, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “I got really sick and I had to stay in hospital for a long time. I heard mummy say that I could come home so I didn’t have to be away from them but then I got really tired. Mummy cried a lot.” She grabbed a book from the small bookcase and opened it. “I thought if I wished really hard magic might make me better but it didn’t work. Then I made a dragon. I like dragons.” She held up the book in her boney hands showing Jack the picture of the red dragon. 

“It was a very well made dragon.” Agreed Jack. He knew how this would end but there was no reason to frighten or upset the poor kid. She’d been through enough.

“Thanks. So are you the head of the guard?”

“Sure.”

“Does that mean…” She gasped and ran up to Elise. “You’re a guard too. I told my friend that girls could be guards and knights too.” 

Elise knelt down. “Yea, they can. Want to see my armour?”

“You have armour? That’s so cool!”

Elise took the glove off her left hand to reveal the metal underneath. “See?”

“Can I touch it?”

“Go ahead.”

The little girl grinned brightly and turned the metal over to look closer. “I didn’t dream you up, did I?”

“Well…”

“It’s ok. It means you’re real and that’s good. Do you fight bad guys?”

“Yea. Yea I do.”

“I wanted to be a hero when I grew up but I don’t think that’s going to happen… If I take the crown off will you take care of it?”

“Of course I will.”

“It gets scary when I take it off. I haven’t woken up since I put it on last time… Guard lady?”

“Yea?”

“Can you read me the dragon story before I go to sleep?”

Elise nodded, standing and picking up the book. “Is it ok if my friends go and talk to your mummy?”

“Yea. I don’t want her to be sad.” 

 

It was over an hour before Elise appeared, the crown clutched in her hand, eyes red and puffy. Ianto had brought the SUV to pick them up and took the crown from her to store away. 

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yea. Some days just... “

“I know.” He placed the box away and gave her a hug.

“I’ll be fine. Did Jack or Owen find out where the crown came from?”

“They did and you’re not going to like the answer.”

“Then I can find out later. I just want to go and eat cake until I don’t feel like crying anymore.”

“I haven’t got cake but I can offer you some chocolate.”

“It’ll do.”


End file.
